


America Loves To Fuck Things Up

by homesickhunter



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Police Brutality, Prison, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickhunter/pseuds/homesickhunter
Summary: The police try to racially profile Token, and take it a little too far. Kenny is not having it.





	America Loves To Fuck Things Up

_I love you like America loves to fuck things up ___

_And cops love to do things, that is super unnecessary ___

“You and Craig run to get booze, I’ll grab some chips. Stan and the rest of the group should be back soon.” Token flashed his usual shiny smile, patting Kenny on the back. He slipped the blonde some money for alcohol, and Kenny knew it was about twenty dollars more than he would need (as was the usual) and he mouthed a small ‘thank you’, knowing damn well that would cover his sister’s next two meals.  
That was when the yelling started. Two cops rounded the corner close to the gas station, their guns were drawn and their voices blended together. It took Kenny a few seconds to realize what they were saying, but Token had his hands in the air almost immediately. The two officers flocked towards him, ordering the confused teen to the ground the same way you would tell a dog to heel. Brown eyes darted around frantically, trying to understand who they were talking to, why the group of high school students were already in trouble despite not yet doing anything illegal.  
“Get on the fucking ground!”  
“Token, man, I think they mean you.” Craig was shockingly calm. He stood with his hands in the air and a lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth that he lifted away to speak. He was the complete opposite of Kenny, who looked ready to bolt, and Token, who still looked like a deer in headlights.  
“What the hell did I do?!”  
“Get on the ground kid, don’t make us force you.” The taller of the two sneered. The second wasn’t around anymore.  
“No! I know my rights, you have no reason to arrest me, I was talking to my friends--” He was cut off when he was shoved to the ground. The second officer had snuck up behind him and pushed him down, and his face landed against concrete. Blood began to pour from his mouth, staining white with crimson, scattering teeth alongside.  
Kenny darted forward. His fist were tensed and raised, his blood boiling as an anger reserved for his father rose deep inside him. He was ready to fight, but Craig just held him back. “Ken, it’s not worth it. Not with the cops.”  
No one seemed to notice. Both officers had started kicking now, and small grunts and whimpers could be heard coming from Token as he took the hits, trying desperately to curl in on himself for protection. He went from being tough and confident to a shell of who he usually was, his anger replaced with small whimpers and pleas of, “I don’t want to die.”

Craig let go.  
Kenny snapped.

He launched forward as soon as he could, grabbing the nearest of the two cops by the back of his collar and delivering a swift hit to his jaw. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, pig,” he growled, before continuing with a knee to the man’s groin and an elbow to his temple. The other officer handcuffed Token now, satisfied with his work finally, and sat him up on the curb. Kenny could faintly hear Craig over the sounds of his sobs, he was on the phone with 911.  
Kenny was the next to be shoved to the ground, his face pushed in the ground not hard enough to knock teeth, but enough to give him a nice hit to the head. He was given no beating before he was handcuffed and sat next his hysterical friend. 

“You know,” The officer who had arrested Kenny heaved heavy breaths. His badge read Mckinley. “We were just going to arrest this guy for attempted dealing of a narcotic, but instead you two had to go fight back. You’re going in for uttering threats and assault of a police officer, blondie.”  
“A drug deal?!” Token’s words were slurred and sniffled. His front teeth were gone, and as he spoke he spattered the road in front of him with blood. “I gave him money to feed his sister!”  
“Yeah, we’ll see about that when we search both you punks, God knows a good ‘ol McCormick’s gotta have something on him, hey Kenneth?” The other cop smirked, a cocky self-assured type grin. Adams, his name tag read. He’d answered a few calls at Kenny’s house in the last few years.  
“No sir, not today,” Kenny snarled back, his southern drawl seeping further into his words the angrier he got. “A couple ciggys and some papers is all I got.” Adams kicked his back with all the force he could. Kenny barely flinched. “Hey Tucks, can you pick up Karen up for the night? Oh, and call Token’s dad. Seems like we’re gonna need a lawyer.”

Token was released a half hour later and taken to the hospital, promises of assault and wrongful arrest suits being yelled by his father. Kenny was out of luck and hauled off to jail, booked in for uttering threats and assault. He was pat down and shoved in a cell that often held the town drunks, but this early in the evening was still empty. Damp air soaked through his parka and ripped jeans and Kenny slumped himself into the corner to keep warm. It wasn’t the first time he had been here, nor would it be his last, he had learned the do’s and don’ts by now. Some of the drunks would want to fuck him, someone would puke on or near him, some would be paranoid. He just had to make it through the night, when the next shift came in they would let him out with a warning. No one ever bothered to actually charge him, they all knew if you put a McCormick in jail they’d just come out and keep doing exactly what they were doing before. It wasn’t worth the effort. Plus, a night in a cell was more than enough of a punishment.  
Especially when his father was shoved in beside him, drunk, or high, or maybe just batshit crazy as he yelled about how all cops were disgusting pigs.  
Kenny made himself smaller in his corner. The cold had shot through his body, numbing his tailbone and lower back. He desperately tried not to make eye contact with Stuart. It didn’t work, if the bright orange coat hadn’t given him away, the tangly blonde locks would.  
“What the hell are you doing here, boy?” He was tugged up by his hood, forced to meet the bloodshot eyes of his father. He smelled like weed, meth and booze. Kenny could only hope Craig had gotten his sister out of the house before he started partying. “Answer me, faggot.”  
“Got in a spat with a couple coppers,” Kenny mumbled, trying to keep his balance as panic ran through his body.  
“This all the punishment they gave ya? A night in this shit hole?” Kenny nodded in response, that seemed to anger Stuart more. The sound of Kenny getting pushed to his knees echoed, as did the sound of the slap his father gave, and his pants unzipping. “You know bad kids get punished, don’t you Kenneth? Give me what your mother can’t tonight.”  
Kenny looked for a police officer, someone who would stop this. The cop turned around and pretended not to notice.

_I love you like America loves to fuck things up ___

_And cops love to do things, that is super unnecessary ___

**Author's Note:**

> There was more I wanted to do with this.  
> Another chapter, maybe?


End file.
